My One, My Only
by Ice261
Summary: Zim falls in love with Yasmine, a human... Zim x OC Contents Lemon and adult themes Chapters 1-5 are up!
1. Do I Love Him

**Zim's POV**

I quickly ran into my house to see if Dib was still following me. I turned and looked around out the window. No one was there. I sighed in much relief. I turned to GIR to see watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"GIR. I have to attended the High Skool tomorrow. You will be guarding the house. Okay?"

"YES, MY MASTER!" yelled GIR saluting in duty mode. He then turned back normal and continued watching television.

Night soon turned to day. I got in my car and drove to the High Skool. When I arrived, I saw Dib and his sister Gaz sitting by the school wall. Dib wore his old clothes, but of course in a bigger size. Gaz changed completely. She wore an all black jacket with a tight purple shirt with a skull on it with a fluffy, lace skirt that was black also. She wore fishnet stockings and boots. She also had one laced glove on her hand with piercings on both her ears, her lip, and both her eyebrows.

I got out my Black Nissan and walked to the school door. The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their classes.

I entered the room and noticed that we had a new student. She had long, curly brown hair. She was mixed skinned and wore a pink skirt and black cami that hugged her hips and breast nicely. She was….beautiful.

She sat near me and Dib. I was mad when the teacher assigned Dib near me, but now since she sits next to me, I'll be fine.

I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked at her and noticed she was staring at me. She smiled and turned back to a book that she was reading. She had one nice smile, matter of fact, a beautiful smile. I stared at her, and looked around to see everyone staring at her also.

"If anyone lays a finger…." I thought to myself.

Dib walked by and sat near her on the left. I gave him a dirty look. She looked at me and Dib.

"Hey. I'm Yasmine. Nice to meet you two." She said giving us her beautiful smile.

"I'm Dib." He said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"I'm Zim." I said looking at her big, beautiful, brown eyes. They seem to send me in a trance.

"You know, he's an alien."

"Dib, he could just have a skin condition."

After this one class with her, we went our separate ways. Hopefully, I'll see her again.

**Yasmine's POV**

After the only class I have with Dib and Zim, I went on to my last class, which was art. I grabbed my sketchpad and a HB pencil and began to sketch a picture of a rose. Suddenly some dude walked over and touched me. I turned around slowly.

"Hey. Wanna date me, cause I'll break up with the loser girl I'm dating, only if you say yes. I'm the most popular boy in school. And you'll be the most popular girl. So….what do you say?" He said gripping my shoulder.

"I say no thanks." I said removing his hand off my shoulder.

He walked away giving me a look. I scoffed.

"Douche…" I thought.

As I sketch my rose, I looked up to see Zim and Dib arguing. I thought that Advanced Math was the last class I had with them. I guess not. I got up to walk over to them but a girl blocked my way.

"Did you ask my boyfriend out?" she yelled at me furiously.

The yelling caught the attention of everyone, including Zim and Dib.

I looked over to see her boyfriend which was the dude that asked me out earlier.

"No. Your boyfriend asked me out." I said giving her a calm look. On the inside, I felt like beating the bitch.

"He said that you asked him out! YOU LIAR!" she yelled as she swung a punch at me. I dodged then punched her angrily. She grabbed my hair pulling both of us to the ground. We kicked and punched on the floor. Everyone watched but I literally didn't give a shit. I got a few bruises and scratches, but that bitch is not about to win. I got on top of her and punched her until her boyfriend pulled me off her and pushed me. I fell to the floor.

"You're such a pussy! Got your girlfriend on me because I denied you. That's why I beat her ass! You want me to beat your ass too? It'll be a GOD DAMN PLEASURE!" I yelled getting back up. Zim then came up behind him and punched the boyfriend in his face, making him fall to the floor. I looked at Zim. Zim then disappeared out the room. I stared at the door, wondering why would he do that.

Later that day, I was practically the last student to leave school. I closed my locker door carefully and walked out the school. I looked to the side to see a Black Nissan. It was the only car in the parking lot other than the janitor's car parked behind the school. I walked down the steps and walked off.

**Zim's POV**

I saw Yasmine walk down the stairs and walked off the school property. I needed to hurry. I want her to be mine forever. I walked up behind her. I tried to be quiet so she wouldn't know I was coming. I grabbed her by her shoulder. She screamed.

"SHHH! It's okay. It's me! Zim!" I yelled.

"ZIM! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here so late?" she asked questionably.

"Well, I noticed that you were the last person to come out the school, so I wanted to drive you home. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She said.

"My car's in the parking lot." I said pointing to the Black Nissan.

We both walked to the car and got in. She sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the driver seat. I reached in my pocket for my keys. I put the key in the keyhole and started the car. I reached in my pocket again and grabbed a device to scan Yasmine's body. She had a couple of bruises and scratches, but she also had a dislocated shoulder and one broken rib.

"What's that?" she said looking at the device.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed a tack. It looked like the same tack that I used on Dib, but it did a whole different thing. I stubbed it on her.

"Ouch." she said as she rubbed the spot I stabbed her at. She then became wobbly. She fell unconscious in my car. I put her seatbelt and began to drive to my secret lair, now located in the woods.

**Yasmine's POV**

I came back conscious and looked around to see me in a room laying on a bed. Not my bed, but someone else. Thank god I live by myself. Someone would've been worried. It's 6pm. I remembered what happened to me now.

I sat in the car with Zim and he stabbed me with a tack. Then I fell unconscious.

"THAT BASTARD! HE DRUGGED ME!" I said furiously. I went over to see a dresser. I need a decent bath. I opened the dresser and saw clothes.

"He bought clothes for me." I thought. That was pretty nice of Zim.

Surprisingly, the only pajamas I had were camis, t-shirts, and shorts. REALLY short shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I slammed the drawer. "He going to get off on that isn't he?"

I opened the door and looked in the hallway.

"Where's the bathroom in here?" I said looking around. I saw a door opened with a sink in the mirror.

"There it is." I said.

I shut the door and looked in my closet to see towels, jackets, coats, and shoes.

I grabbed a towel and grabbed my shirt, preparing to take it off.

"Wait. The bastard probably planted cameras everywhere. But he would stoop as low as plant a camera in the bathroom."

I walked to the dresser again and took out a blue tank top, gray, cotton shorts cut up the side on the thigh, underwear, and a bra. I also took some hair accessories for the bush that I call "my hair".

I opened the door slowly and looked in the long hallway. I ran out and across. I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door silently. I laid my clothes on the sink, making sure they don't fall in. I put my towel on the bar hanging on the wall. I grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the water. I set it to the perfect temperature. I then stripped my clothes off and threw them on the floor. I got in the shower that was already steaming.

I sat on the tub floor. I thought about what happened in art class and what happened in the car.

"Why would he do that for me? And why did he drug me and send my ass here?" I thought.

My emotions were on fire. Nothing could put them out, but an answer from the one who caused it. Zim…

**Zim's POV**

"Maybe I would stoop that low." I said looking at the monitor hooked to the camera in the bathroom.

"I can't see a thing. DAMN STEAM!" I yelled.

I turned around and walked back and forth. Why do I love her so? What do I find in her? What does she see in me now?

"I don't know….." I said walking out the lab. I walked to the huge living room. I sat on the couch, thinking of the same questions that haunt me. I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I then heard a door open.

**Yasmine's POV**

"Now that I'm done dressing, I'm going to find Zim, and put my foot, down his throat." I said running to the end of the hall that had a pair of stairs. One on the left, and one on the right.

I looked off the balcony to see Zim with his eyes closed laying on the couch. His eyes were closed. I walked down the steps on the left. The thumping from me walking down the stairs, awaken him.

"Ah, Yasmine. Come here my love." He said getting up to the end of the couch.

I walked over and punched him. He flew a few inches away and rubbed his cheek. He smiled at me and moved closer. He got up, standing taller than me. I stared into his eyes. They were ruby and he had antenna.

"You're an…." I said stunned.

"Yeah, an alien. Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but your mine now."

He grabbed my wrist and held them above my head with one hand. He gave a grin, a devious grin. I tried to move my hand, but his grip was tight. He used his other hand to pull me close.

"What do you want?" I asked giving him a look.

He let go of my arms. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He got closer making me shiver. He rubbed my thigh with his hand, making me hornier than ever.

"You…" he said in my ear.

I made a surprised expression. He kissed at my thigh and licked it, too. He got up and licked me from the neck up, making me shiver with anger. I sighed angrily.

He chuckled.

"You seem angry. But I can wait for it. You know you want me. I'll just be patient and wait until you beg for it. When you do, I'd be happy to oblige." Zim said grinning still.

He then used the same hand to move it in between his legs. I tried to pull away, but he had a great grip.

I stood there, impressed at what I'm feeling, but shocked at what he did.

"I can't believe what you just did. YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled as he still rubbed my hand right there.

He let go of my hand and walked up the stairs. He yelled from the top of the balcony.

"I know I am." He said walking off.

I growled clenching the hand he used to rub his member. It was wet and sweaty.

"Son of a bitch. Making me rub him." I said quietly.

I then walked upstairs and entered my room. I hopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling that was plain white and high above.

"Zim's an alien. Dib was right all along. But his eyes, they're beautiful. They sparkle like diamonds. They show lot of expression. But that expression….was it love?" I thought to myself.

I fell asleep and a few hours later I woke up. I had a dream of me and Zim.

We were both undressing in front of each other. He caressed me and bringing me closer. We were about to kiss until I awoke. I took a look at the clock.

It was only 3 a.m. in the morning.

"I'm hungry." I said getting up. That wasn't the only thing I was craving. I want Zim to answer my question.

I walked down the hall and down the steps. I looked to see a robot on the floor playing with a piggy toy and a small, floating moose.

"Who are you?" he said, looking at me curiously.

"Yasmine. You 3 are?"

"I'M GIR! And this is Mini Moose and Piggy Toy." He yelled.

"Where's Zim?"

"In the EATING room." He said continuing playing with the moose and piggy toy.

I entered the dining room that was connected to the kitchen, I saw Zim sitting at the table.

"Don't you go to sleep?" I asked curiously, getting his attention.

"Never." He said turning around staring at me.

He stared at my chest, hips, and legs. He smiled at the sight.

I blushed and ran over to him and pointed my finger in his face.

"OKAY, NOW LISTEN! ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME FROM THE ASS IN ART, AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"

"I simply wanted to help you, no body, espically a male, lies a finger on a beautiful female. Espically someone as lovely, and sexy….." He said putting his index finger on my chin pulling my face closer to mine. I turned my face and moved his hand. "And I didn't kidnap you. I simply took you so that you can be mine forever. I like you." He said grabbing my hand again.

"You better not put my hand down there again!"

He held my hand and squeezed it.

"You know that you thought was pretty impressive." He said with a smirk on his face.

I then started to remember the moment. I did like it. I thought. Maybe I am in love with Zim. Maybe, he is the one.

He them turned me around and caressed me like in my dream, bringing me out my trance. He smelled good. I don't know how to explain it. It was wonderful. He then connected his lips with mine. My eyes widened with the surprise. My muscles tightened, then began to relax. He pushed me against the wall gently squeezing me and pulling me closer. Quite enjoying it, I allowed it. The taste in my mouth made me feel weird. His taste is so…exotic. Nothing like anyone tasted before. I enjoyed it. The taste filled me with lust. He grabbed both my legs holding me up. I smiled during our kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed longer than anything.

His lizard-like tongue licked until I allowed it to enter. We wrestled tongues, pushing back and forth into each other's mouth. My tongue searched around to feel canines and very sharp teeth in Zim's mouth. I grabbed his head, pushing him closer to me. I gave a cute moan to get Zim to kiss me more. I then felt hornier than ever, about to give up to him, but I snapped out the trance and released myself from his soft skin and lips.

"Uh, Zim, I better get sleep. We need to go to school tomorrow." I said blushing and breathing hard from the amazing, life-changing kiss. I didn't even care about being hungry anymore, only the lust from Zim.

"Yeah." He said lowering me. "You better get your rest."

I began to walk, but turned around and kissed Zim on his lips for 5 more minutes, then walked out.

"Good night Zim." I said smiling, walking out the dining room and up the stairs.

I entered my room and cover myself in the soft blanket, reminding me of Zim's touch. I closed my eyes and began to dream about the kiss. My emotions are now going wild. Now only one question remains, Do I love him?


	2. The Explaination

**Zim's POV**

I walked around the dining room, thinking of our first kiss. Her taste and scent were extraordinary. She smells and taste wonderful. I wonder if she does likes me. And she kissed me back. She didn't resist. She enjoyed it. She also moaned turning me on even more. I noticed she stares at my eyes constantly. Does she like the color? Does she like that they are big? I don't know.

The time soon turned to 7 a.m. My mate walks downstairs wearing a sweatshirt and blue jeans. I stared at her wearing my lenses and wig. I wore a t-shirt and blue jeans.

I smiled.

"It's supposed to rain." She said putting her hood up and putting her book bag on.

"RAIN! DO YOU HAVE AN UMBRELLA!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" she said staring at me like I was crazy.

I grabbed the umbrella and opened it. Yasmine stared at me like I was needed to be sent to an Insane Asylum.

"What's wrong with you?" she said making the face still.

"My race, has a weakness, against, WATER!" he yelled.

She opened the door to see the outside weather to be storming. Rain pouring and thunder booming.

"Don't be a baby! Grab my hand, I'll walk you to the car." Yasmine said as she held her hand out.

I made a face and grabbed her hand. She walked me slowly outside with the umbrella still in my hand. I smiled at the sight. When we got to the car, I grabbed the keys out my pocket and unlocked the car.

"Can you walk to the other side of the car?" she said babying me.

"Hahaha! So funny!" I said walking to the other side of the car, opening the driver's door.

We both got in. I started the car and starting driving to school. In the car, I was a bit horny. I laid my hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

She looked at me. She moved my hand.

"No Zim." She said.

I teased her a couple of times then stopped. I wanted to pounce on her, but we already arrived at school.

We opened the car door and walked to the school in the rain. The umbrella protected me and her. We took down the umbrella as we walked into the school, People stared. They wonder why she was walking with me. Everyone thought I was weird and creepy. I she grabbed my hand.

"Zim, don't listen to anything they have to say. You're normal." Yasmine said walking with me, she squeezed my hand once.

I felt warmth on the inside when she said that. I felt joy, happiness, and comfortable around her when she said that.

Dib stared at us when we walked by. I then stubbed Yasmine once again with a different tack.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO NOW!" she yelled.

"I placed a tracking device in you. I'll know where you are at all times." I said. I walked to my locker which was 4 lockers down from hers. I walked over and kissed her in the hall.

Her eyes widened then closed slowly as she was lost in the kiss. Everyone gasped with horror and curiosity. Even Dib was jealous as he stared with anger.

Kissing me back, Yasmine moaned.

I let go of her and smiled. She blushed looking into my eyes.

"Don't forget me." I said smiling at her.

I hugged her, smelling and tasting the wonderfulness from her. I then quickly walked off.

She blushed and went to her first alternate class for the year. One class that we aren't together in.

In physics class, I decided I needed to go to the bathroom, when I just wanted to walk around the school.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked.

I walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. I heard some type of music. It came from the Band/Orchestra Room. I walked to the door and peaked inside. It was Yasmine on her saxophone. (I PLAY ALTO SAX! XP) The song she played was, beautiful. It was "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. It reminded me about our relationship.

**If you ever leave me baby,**

**Leave some morphine at my door, **

**Cause it take a whole lot of medication,**

**To realize what we use to have,**

**We don't, **

**Have it anymore!**

I walked in.

"Well hello lovely." I said entering. She looked at me. She removed the Saxophone neck strap and laid the instrument in the instrument case.

The bell soon rung.

"I got to go Zim. You know, to the next class." She said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah. You and I better get to class." I said. She walked to the door until I stopped her.

"But let's have some fun." I said with a smirk on my face.

**Yasmine's POV**

Zim grabbed my hand a smiled. He used his other hand to shut the door and locked it. He pulled the curtain down on the door small window. He kissed me and laid me on the floor.

"Zim. Stop. Not at school. Not now." I said pushing him softly away. My hand felt his strong chest.

I blushed when I saw his "ego" harden and grow as it pushed against my leg.

"Uh?" I said.

He grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it. I stopped him.

"Zim. Stop." I kept repeating as he kissed my neck. He then grabbed my breast making me sharply inhale.

"Zim! NO!" I yelled getting on top of him. I then bent down growled with anger.

He smiled.

"So you gonna do all the work, huh? Go ahead." He said putting his hands behind his head, thinking I was going to hold them down

I blushed at what he said and did. I then got angrier. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"I hate that you say those things."

"But you know you want me inside of you."

The sentence made me blush even hotter. I didn't know what to do, so I smacked him.

He rubbed his cheek and gave a devious grin.

"You're so mean." He said still grinning.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" I yelled.

I didn't know what to do. Lust filled me making me lean in closer. He then switched places with me. He held my arms above my head, but on the ground. He used one hand to hold both my wrist, but one hand feel me. He felt around my waist and hips. Then, he got near my chest again.

"Zim…." I said angrily, but truly begging for more. Depicting hate on the outside, but love and lust on the inside, I tried hiding the feelings.

He then removed my shirt and bra and stared at me. I blushed even darker than before as Zim stared at me. I covered my breast. I begin to growl and flashing my canines.

"Nice…." Is all he had to say.

I growled. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put it over my boobs.

"You're sick…." I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled.

"IS THAT FUNNY TO YOU?" I said leaning my head in making a disgusting face. I faced the other way, still pissed at Zim.

Zim's soft finger landed on my chin, turning my head. He stared into my eyes.

"Come on. Smile. You have a beautiful smile, show it." He said with a nice grin revealing his canines. He then kissed me up my neck making me cry with pleasure.

I moaned as he did so.

He then stopped.

"Why'd you stop, I mean….."

"You know exactly what you meant." He said smiling.

I blushed even redder than before. He made me angry, but calm.

He began to kiss me and made me remove the sweatshirt. I did so he can continue. He got in between my legs making me shake. He licked my neck and breast making me moan with pleasure.

"Zim. I want more…."

"Told you were gonna beg for it…." He said getting up and kissing me.

He removed his shirt revealing a skinny body. He had muscles, but they didn't show. I could feel them when he pressed up against me. I also noticed many scars. Nothing turned me on more than scars. I smiled and licked his chest, changing places.

"You should've wore the lingerie." He said chuckling.

"Hahaha." I said sarcastically continuing.

I moved my hair to the other side of my face. His taste on the outside was exotic too. It tasted so good. I don't know what it was. After I was done, people came running down the halls and stairs, rushing to their next class.

Me and Zim rushed to put our clothes on.

"Zim, this might be the very last time you'll see me in this action." I said with a serious tone.

"I told you that you were gonna beg for it."

"Yeah, yeah." I said opening the door. I walked out and run into the crowd of students. I then remembered something, so I began to run down the hall, back to the Band/Orcherstra Room.

**Zim's POV**

I walked out the room to see Dib staring at me.

"What did you do to Yasmine?" he yelled.

"Oh, Yasmine, she's perfectly fine. All we did was have a good time in there" I said giving a smile.

"WHAT YOU DO!" he yelled.

"Dib, what do you think? I had sex with her…" I lied.

"You bastard…." said a familiar voice.

I turned to see Yasmine with her head facing down.

"I knew I couldn't have liked you. You're just heartless. Telling people lies about you and me. You son of a bitch." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm going home." She said turning around. She walked down the main hall and out of the school.

"No! Yasmine, please, wait!" I yelled chasing after her. By the time I was outside, she was gone. I pulled my umbrella out and ran to the car. I got in drove off to find my love. She was on the side of the street walking in the cold and the storm.

I rolled down the window and saw her walking down the street crying.

"Yasmine, I love you and I never meant to hurt you in such a way. I'm sorry." I said.

"You know what Zim. I don't care. All you are is just a sick, perverted alien who doesn't think about anybody but himself!"

After she said those words, they broke my heart, losing control of my emotions Making me angry.

"Listen! GET IN THE CAR, and we'll discuss!" I yelled.

Still making an angry face, she got in the car. We drove home and entered the living room. She threw her book bag on the floor and took her shoes off. She sat on the couch.

"Listen, I know what I said was wrong. And I apologize, but can you ever forgive me?"

She looked at the floor making a pissed off face.

"No." she said running upstairs to her room.

Tears ran down my face and onto my neck. I walked slowly into the kitchen. I grabbed a wine bottle and a glass and set them on the counter. I poured me a glass and drunk all of it. Continuing and continuing drinking the alcohol. The outside weather got worse.

**Everyday It will rain,**

**Rain,**

**Rain, aiaiain.**

**Yasmine's POV**

I cried and grabbed some pajamas. I grabbed a green cami and a pair of black shorts. I felt like I needed something to drink.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen through the dining room. I saw Zim turned to the counter with 1 ½ bottles of wine drunken.

"Zim?" I said touching his shoulder.

He turned around looking drunk as hell.

"Yasmine. Kiss me." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"No. You're drunk. Come on." I said grabbing his hand walking him to the largest couch in the living room. I sat him down on it. I ran upstairs to grab him a pillow and a blanket. I ran back down and set up the couch. I laid his head carefully on the pillow and covered him with the blanket.

"Can you sleep with me?" he said staring at me, still wearing his disguise.

"Okay. But you have your take your disguise off. I want see your….beautiful eyes." I said blushing. His eyes are truly beautiful. They truly are rubies.

He grabbed the wig and set it down on the ground and her removed his lenses and set them on the table.

His antennas stuck up as he waited for me to go to the couch. I walked over and scooted in with him. I loved his silky touch. I had plans on going to sleep. But he had something else in mind. I he rubbed his hand on my thigh.

My eyes then opened up.

"Zim…" I said giving him a look.

He then stopped and turned me over. He kissed me on my lips and smiled.

We kissed for about 5 minutes.

"Stop teasing…." He said laughing with a look on his face. He pulled me close.

"Mm…" I moaned biting his bottom lip.

He laughed.

He grabbed my breast and toyed with it. I moaned and groaned as he played with me gently.

He removed my cami. I kissed his neck making him moan. I got on top of him and grinding on him.

"That's new…" he said grabbing my hips, controlling my movement.

I removed his shirt and pants. I licked his scars on his chest until I saw a big bulge in his boxers. A really big bulge.

"Woah…" I said backing away.

He smirked and turned around. He completely ignored me.

"You're ignoring me…." I said angrily, hiding the begging side.

"Yeah." He said facing the other side of the couch still.

"Why! I want more!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Told you you'll beg. But not now. I don't want a complete hangover and forget all of the things I will do." He grinned as he said that.

I blushed and put my clothes back on.

"Yeah, yeah. It's Friday anyway. Better enjoy it." I said blushing facing the other way beside Zim.

The next day, I woke up to see me and Zim's faces in front of each other. I squinted my eyes. Zim woke up and gave a devilish smile.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. Zim followed along. I found the little robot, GIR, making waffles with Mini Moose and his piggy toy. He brought me a plate stacked with waffles and muffins on the side. Mini Moose brought me a jar of syrup.

"Thank you." I told both GIR and Mini Moose.

Mini Moose squeaked and GIR yelled "TOMATOES!"

The robot and moose came over and hugged me. GIR loved me for some reason.

"Do you like my master?" GIR said as I looked at his cyan eyes. They begged for an answer.

"Very much…." I said playing GIR's antenna. He giggled and ran off.

Zim walked over to me and laughed.

"GIR has a crush on Gaz. Guess he has a crush on you." He said laying his head on my left shoulder and locking his hands together on my stomach. His arms stretch around the chair, and around my waist.

"But he has every reason. You're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise in anyway. Verbally, spiritually, physically, and sexually…." He said whispering in my ear. He then licked my cheek.

I shivered and smiled.

GIR ran in and grabbed my face by surprise. He kissed me on the lips. It was just a peck though.

"I LOVE YOU BABY!" he said in a silly way. "I LOVE YOU JUST LIKE TOQUITOES AND POTATOES!"

I laughed. GIR was cold, as he's made of metal. I hugged GIR and kissed him on his cold, metallic lips.

"YEA!" he yelled running off with his high-pitched voice.

"GIR must really like you if he ran and kissed you." Zim said raising his antenna.

"Yeah. Zim, can you tell me about your race?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I come from a race called the Irken race. We are an advanced race with lots of technology. We are ranked by being tall. Yes, it seems stupid. The tallest irkens are the leaders and are called, The Tallest…" he said with much anger.

"It's funny that your ranks goes by the taller irkens…" I said confused on why he's angry at his leaders.

"What's wrong with your leaders?" I asked, hoping he won't yell.

He walked out the kitchen and came back with a picture book.

"These are my leaders. Almighty Tallest Red and Purple. They sent me to Earth to prepare it for conquest by the Irken Armada. But, I was a huge screw-up back then. I was to destroy my assigned planet. I was over excited, and ended up destroy my own planet." He then turned the page to show multiple pictures of what he found out on Earth and when he was in space finding Earth.

"It took me about 6 months to arrive here, as the Tallest assigned me here for Operation: Impending Doom 2, as I ruined the first one by delaying us because I destroyed my planet. They banished me to Foodcourtia to be a fry cook. When I heard about Impending Doom, I left Foodcourtia and went to Conventia. When I did, I interrupted the Great Assigning. The Tallest then told me I had a secret mission that I begged for. They thought I would die or get lost in space, as they assigned me to Earth, a place that they didn't know about. They then created GIR, although everyone got a SIR unit. So me and GIR set off and arrived. I made my base, and went to skool. That's where I met the skool children, Dib, and Gaz." He then pointed to pictures of the adventures and discoveries he had on Earth with Dib and Gaz and with GIR.

"I found out a lot of things on Earth. I'm angry at my leaders because they lied to me. Dib still tries to tell everyone I'm an alien. But, so far no believes him other than the people who saw me without my disguise. Me and everyone had good times.

I looked through the picture book until I saw a picture of Dib when he kicked Zim in his balls. I laughed. I noticed Zim has grown since those years.

"Yeah, that day was hilarious." He said laughing also.

GIR ran back in with something in his hand. Mail. Mini Moose was watching the whole, but he squeaked when GIR yelled "MAIL!"

I grabbed the envelope and opened it. It was a birthday invitation. I opened the card.

It read: It's Gaz's Birthday and your invited! Bring as many people as you want!

It then gave out the address and the time. It then said, "TILL THE BREAK OF DAWN YO!" (Just watched Project X and was like…..Woah…)

"You gonna go. It's today at 6pm."

"Sure." He said. "Just get ready."

I laid the card on the table and ran upstairs. I grabbed a towel from inside the closet and ran into the bathroom. I took a long delicate shower. I felt like I forgot something….


	3. The Party

**Zim's POV**

I walked down the hallway and thought, "What if I…" until I opened the bathroom door slowly.

I gave a devilish and grabbed her towel then ran out the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. I put her towel on her bed.

I chuckled.

"This is wrong, but feels so right." I said quietly. I heard the shower head stop. I

ran down the hall and sat at the steps.

"Where's my towel?" I heard her say from inside the bathroom.

She walked out and attempted to run to her room. She ran across the hallway and almost made it until I walked up the steps.

She blushed covering her boobs and private area.

"You did that on purpose you BASTARD!" she yelled.

I chuckled again and hugged her body from behind. She made an angry expression and elbowed me.

"GOD DAMN!" I said falling to the floor.

Yasmine then ran into her room, shutting the door and locking it.

"NAG, NAG, NAG!" I yelled.

I ran into my room and locked the door also. I began to change clothes. I changed into a black t-shirt with blue jeans and red and black jordans. I then put on my second pair of lenses and grabbed a new wig. (Imagine and awesome hair-do that'll look awesome on Zim, then that's he's new wig)

I walked out and waited for Yasmine. She came out wearing a checkered skirt, but the checkered squares were different colors. She wore a shirt that was pink and tight with a fedora and pink flip-flops.

"Nice…" I said looking her up and down, examining her body.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…." She said fixing her skirt.

"GIR! MINI MOOSE!" I yelled.

GIR and Mini Moose came up the steps and waited for my command. GIR held his piggy toy in his hand.

"Would you like to go to Gaz's Birthday Party?"

"WOULD I!" GIR said excitedly. He then opened the top of his head and threw his piggy toy in. He shut it and walked off.

"Come on Mini Moose!" GIR yelled running back downstairs, waiting for us to leave.

Mini Moose followed, leaving me and Yasmine upstairs.

"Ready to party Zim." She said smiling.

"You better grab a swim suit and a towel. They have a swimming pool, and I'm going to enjoy the scenery." I said getting her a towel and a swimsuit.

She blushed and grabbed a bag to put the stuff in.

We walked downstairs walked out with GIR and Mini Moose. We got in the car. GIR and Mini Moose sat in the back. GIR now wearing his cute dog disguise. Me and Yasmine sat in the front.

I drove to Dib house and by the time we got there, there were hundreds of cars parked in the front.

"Woah. How many people did they invite?" Yasmine said staring at the hundreds of cars and people walking across the street into the house of Dib and Gaz.

We parked the car and got. We walked across the street and entered to the backyard to see millions of people partying. People on the roof jumping into the pool, and people in the pool. Girls running around topless and many people holding up red cups filled with booze. The music was playing extra loud and people doing stunts.

"This party must be the next Project X or something!" I yelled to Yasmine.

"Yeah. Where's GIR and Mini Moose?" she yelled.

We looked everywhere until we looked up to see the GIR and Mini Moose on the roof of the house.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" yelled GIR.

"TILL THE BREAK OF DAWN YO!" yelled GIR on the roof holding a cup in the air.

Everyone got loud and cheered, including me and Yasmine.

GIR then threw the cup into the crowd and jumped off the roof with Mini Moose into the bounce house, making everyone yell louder.

The DJ continued playing the music. We danced and partied for a long time, until the cops showed up arresting half of the party, but more and more people came.

I saw Yasmine sitting on a couch that was thrown out the house.

I walked over.

"What's wrong?" I asked, showing much concern.

"I'm watching everyone dance…"

"So…get up dance with me." I said happily.

"That's the point….I'm afraid to dance in front of people."

"Nobody cares if you can dance horribly, as long as you try." I said holding out my hand.

Yasmine then grabbed my hand. I pulled her up, out off the chair and pulled her into the crowd. Suddenly, "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cudi. "You have big hips, use them." I said smiling.

She began to dance. I grabbed her hand and twirled her. She laughed and pulled me close. I grabbed a red cup filled with booze and drank from it. She grabbed the cup and drunk some and made a face.

"First time drinking alcohol?" I said in her ear.

"Yeah. And it's nasty as HELL!" she said in my ear.

We laughed and dance. The next song was "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado.

Everyone began to jump, yell, and dance to the song. We saw GIR dancing yelling and screaming with Mini Moose. They both we're wearing a crown. They were crowned "The Ultimate Party Legends".

Me and Yasmine laughed at the sight of Mini Moose and GIR. It was only me and her when we were dancing. She chuckled and held me close. She began to dance on her own. We then saw a whole bunch of teenage girls from our school dancing near GIR, that includes Gaz.

Yasmine ran away to join GIR, Mini Moose, Gaz, and the other girls. She got on and danced. I cheered along with the millions of people. Yasmine danced using the amazing hips she had. She and Gaz then grabbed GIR and Mini Moose. Gaz gave Mini Moose a kiss on the lips, but you can tell she was drunk. Yasmine gave GIR a kiss on the lips, then Yasmine and Gaz switched. She then kissed Mini Moose, and she kissed GIR.

Mini Moose squeaked. Everyone cheered loudly because of the moose.

We danced and danced. Something terrible happened. Someone drove a car into the pool, preventing anyone to go swimming. I was really looking forward for Yasmine to go swimming. But appperently the car didn't stop anyone from swimming.

The Next Song was "Pretty Rave Girl" by I Am X-Ray. Ever screamed and shouted singing the song's lyrics. I then saw Yasmine get off the stage and grabbed her bag. She going to go swimming.

**Yasmine's POV**

I ran to the nearest bedroom to see that 2 people were in it. One was a girl on top of the boy wearing a bra and underwear, but the boy was topless.

I slammed the door and ran into the next room to see a boy on top of the girl. The girl screamed and screamed for mercy as the guy was on top of her going furiously fast. She screamed his name louder and louder each time.

I slammed that door and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the bathroom door and locked it. I stripped down and put on my black 2- piece swimsuit. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I unlocked the door, grabbing my bag and running to the backyard. Zim stared at me walking out. I set my towel on the edge of the pool and hopped in.

Suddenly, Gaz stood on the stage and screamed "Happy Birthday, to you!"

Then everyone, and that means over 500 people began to sing the Birthday Song. Gaz smiled at the sight.

"CHEERS TO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" yelled GIR at the top of his voice.

Everyone cheered including me. What I didn't know was that Dib was behind me. He grabbed on my top and pulled it down. My breast began to show.

"You BASTARD!" I yelled punching him in his face. Dib was knocked out and floated above the water. The girls in the swimming pool cheered.

"You got him!" yelled one girl.

"He's the one making everyone topless. That sick fuck." Yelled another girl.

"Then why don't we give him a prank he'll never forget?" I said raising an eyebrow.

The other girls giggled. "What do you have in mind?" they said still giggling.

I pulled my top back up and grabbed Dib.

"Let's carry Dib all the way up the roof."

The girls in the pool grabbed Dib and carried him up to the roof with me.

At the roof, Dib finally woke up to see him swing back and forth.

"1, 2, 3!" we yelled releasing him.

He screamed as he flew in the air. He then landed in the pool, concluding our plan.

I gave everyone a high five and laughed. Everyone cheered at the sight of the boy landing in the pool.

I ran and jumped in the pool also. Zim directed me to come to him. I swam over to the side of the pool he was on.

"Yes Zim."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up out the water. He wrapped me with a towel and pulled me close.

Gaz announced, "It's the break of dawn people…" she yelled pointing to the sun coming up. "We thank you for attending my party, now get out…" she yelled getting off the stage. We grabbed GIR and Mini Moose and walked to our car.

I laid the sleeping GIR and Mini Moose in the back of the car. Me and Zim then got in the car. I buckled my seatbelt and held my head back. Zim started the car driving off. He drove the car down to the house in the woods. We then got out the car. I grabbed GIR and Mini Moose and walked into the house. I laid them on the couch.

"That was fun!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah." said Zim with a sad look in his eyes. He removed his contacts and wig.

"What's wrong?" I ask drying my hair off.

"When you jumped into the pool, I was scared. Please don't do anything reckless like that anymore." He said staring me in the eyes.

I hugged him, "No more. I never do that, no more…" I said into his ear.

I kissed him and ran upstairs to take a bath. I closed the door, not locking it, hoping he would walk in again. I also didn't have a towel. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm such a hypocrite, but I was horny and wanted him to walk in.

I stripped down and entered the tub. I turned on the showerhead and took a long, nice shower. I then got out and grabbed my dirty clothes and ran quickly across the hall and entered my bedroom. I put on pajamas, as I'm tired and craving sleep.

I grabbed my black t-shirt that had GIR and Mini Moose on it that I got from the party. It was tight on the hips, waist, and breast, but it was okay. It read: Party Legends. I then put on my black shorts.

Zim walked in my room.

"Like your shirt…." He said laughing.

I laughed too.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

GIR and Mini Moose walked by to see my shirt.

"AWESOME SHIRT!" GIR yelled running off.

Mini Moose squeaked and followed along GIR.

Zim then walked over and shut my door. He locked it to make sure GIR and Mini Moose wouldn't intrude.

"Uh….Zim….." I said as I saw him removing his shirt.

"Yasmine…" he said grabbing me and pulling me close.


	4. Put Through Enough

We locked lips. He laid me on the bed and continued kissing. He removed my shirt and continued kissing me. He then entered his tongue and began to search my mouth. I moaned as he rubbed my thigh. He licked my neck and smiled. He nibbled on my ear then went down to my breast. He licked them and squeezed them, making me moan. He put it in his mouth.

I inhaled sharply making me cry with pleasure. He grabbed my shorts and pulled them off. I smiled and pulled the covers over us. I kissed him entering my tongue inside. His lizard tongue searched around my tongue.

We switched places making me dominate.

I grinded on him, making me wet and moan. He removed his pants and boxers, revealing a 9 inch cock, erected, and ready.

I widened my eyes, quite scared.

"Zim, I didn't know that it was that big. Please… don't hurt me…" I said looking in his ruby eyes.

"I will never hurt you…" he said rubbing my slender back. I bent down and kissed him softly.

I removed my underwear, and thought, "If he wanted me to beg for it, let's switch it around."

I went lower to his dick and smiled. I grabbed his dick and stroked it with my thumb. He moaned which made me hornier. I then grabbed it and pulled it towards me. I opened my mouth and hesitated, but put my mouth on it. My tongue swirled around it, but also my saliva made it warm and my lips massaged it. Spit dripped and rolled down the head to the shaft as I bobbed my head, pleasuring my love.

He moaned and groaned as I did so. He gripped the covers and bit his lip. He moaned as he released himself into my mouth.

I licked it up and crawled on top of him. I licked his neck and stroked his now stuck-up antenna. He bit his lip and smiled.

"Yas…." he said until I shushed him.

I then felt the shaft of his penis on my opening. I moaned as I felt the soft touch of Zim. He moaned too. I then sat up and pulled Zim up along with me. I sat on his member and rubbed my entrance on it constantly, until he begged.

He moaned and groaned until he yelled "IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD! LET ME INSIDE OF YOU!"

I smiled and whispered in his ears, "Now you begged for it…."

He smiled and laid down with me on top of him. He then switched places and rubbed his shaft against my opening. I moaned.

"Alright, you ready?" he said looking at me, waiting for a response.

"Yes. Please be careful, I am a virgin." I said making a worried expression.

He kissed me, making me close my eyes, then shoved his 9 inch inside me.

I screamed and gripped the blanket tightly. He then took it out and slammed it in again. I gripped the blanket tight as blood covered his dick.

"No, Zim, No more, I can't…." I yelled scared out my mind.

"It's okay!" Zim said calming me.

I stop talking, but still shook from all that happened. He grabbed my left hand and put his fingers in between my fingers. He squeezed my hand and gave a smile.

"It's okay…." He whispered.

He pumped in and out of me, making me scream with pleasure now. Zim groan as he tried not to hurt me, but his Irken instincts took over. He began to hump faster and faster. I cried and moaned even more.

Zim grunted and groan as he pumped faster and faster in and out of me, making the bed hit the wall furiously.

"ZIM!" I yelled. I kept screaming Zim's name, arousing him more as he sped up.

"I'm about to cum…" he said still going at it.

He cummed and laid on top of me, still inside me. I also cummed. It hurt so much knowing that it comes out of me like that after I get worked up.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled cumming, hugging Zim close, as it came out. My fingers pressed hard on his plush skin. Why does it have to hurt the first time?

"Your first orgasm…." said Zim smiling still hovering above me, breathing heavily and smiling.

"Yeah. But we aren't done." I said getting on top of him.

I pulled him up spreading his legs open. I hopped on his dick and grinded on him.

"Mmmm…" he moaned.

I moved my hair to the side and laid my head on his shoulder and hugged his chest as I did all the work. Zim moaned and groaned as I so.

"Zim…uhhhh…." I moaned.

Me and Zim both cummed and laid on each other. I laid on him and ran my finger up his chest line.

"Zim…" I asked still running my finger up his chest.

"Yeah." He said looking at the ceiling.

"All those things I said, about you, and the things you do, I actually like it. I love you." I said hugging him and gave him a peck on his lips.

Zim pulled the covers over me and him making me even warmer.

Zim laid and watched the roof. I fell asleep on his warm body, making me feel at home.

"I love you." He whispered.

**Narrator's POV**

"WHAT THE!" yelled a boy hanging out the window who was watching the affair the whole time. He looked down to see an erect penis.

"Man! How did get aroused by alien and human sex! DISGUSTING!" yelled the black headed boy.

"Zim and Yasmine will pay…"

**Yasmine's POV**

The next day, I decided that I needed to go shopping for clothes. I woke up and kissed Zim on the lips while he was still sleep.

"Where are you going?" Zim said wiping his eyes and blinking repeatedly.

"Going to the mall…." I said pulling up my shorts.

Zim stared at what I was wearing. I wore a pink cami, black shorts, with high heels.

"Are you sure that what you should wear to go shopping?" he said worried about me.

"Well, you're the one who bought me skimpy clothes." I said pulling my cami up.

Zim stared at my breast, as that was the reason I had to pull the cami up.

"I totally regret it now." He said.

I laughed.

Zim got up and handed me a phone that was in the drawer.

"Call me, just in case anything goes wrong. My number's on speed dial." Zim said.

I grabbed the phone and put it in my shirt.

"I'll be home as soon as possible. But…can I use the car?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Bye." He said hugging me.

"Bye." I said hugging him back and giving him a kiss.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my purse. I opened it and grabbed the car keys. I opened the door and walked out the house. I unlocked the car door and entered. I put the key in but someone held their arm around my neck.

"Start the car or die…" they said now holding a gun to my head.

I turned the key.

They then jabbed a needle in my leg and injected something into me. I fell unconscious in the car. Not knowing where I'm going to go.

**Dib's POV**

I took the car's wheel and drove her to my lair deep underground. I kissed her lips, totally taking advantage of the moment. I grabbed her breast, awaken her.

"What? YOU! RELEASE ME!" she yelled as she was tied.

Both her arms tied on the same rope and her legs spread apart on 2 different ropes.

"No. You're mine now." I said grabbing her hips. I kissed her neck making her turn her head.

I grabbed her face and turned it angrily towards mine.

"You're lucky that I didn't rape you yet. I'll save that for later, but now, is torturing and teasing." I said letting go of her face.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Simple…" I said, "you are the one I want, but Zim is the one that I want to kill. So I'll make the slow killing of Zim, into torture. But teasing is playing with you." I said licking her neck.

She growled.

"You motherfucker…" she said angrily.

"I know." I said.

I, quite enjoying it, grabbed the phone out her cleavage. I called Zim.

"Zim…." She cried with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No worries. Zim will say his last good bye, then, we'll have our time together."

"NO!" she yelled with more tears rolling down.

I grabbed her throat, but not too hard.

"Do not say anything or he'll die with no good bye." I said angrily.

I called Zim and waited. I put the phone on speaker and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello? Yasmine?" answered Zim.

"Matter of fact, Dib." I answered.

"What did you do with Yasmine!" he yelled.

"HE CAPTURE ME AND TOOK ME TO AN UNDERGRUND LAIR! HURRY ZIM!" yelled Yasmine.

I turned and punched her in her face making her scream. She then spit blood on the floor.

"I'm going to kill YOU!" she yelled moving around trying to release her from Dib's trap.

I licked her neck and grabbed her boobs, torturing her in every way.

She screamed.

"You hear that ZIM! You better come, and sacrifice yourself to me, or she get raped at 3. GOT IT!" I yelled.

I looked at the clock to see it was 1 p.m.

"Hurry. She's already being put through hell." I said hanging up the phone.

I grabbed her cami to reveal her boobs and sucked her nipples. I removed her top to see sizable breast. She made an unpleasant look. I rubbed her back up and down.

"Only Zim can have this, and nobody else!" she yelled.

"You should shut up…" I said rubbing her still.

I clicked a button on a remote to lower her down. Her face was facing upwards. Tears fell from her face. I removed my shirt and examined her. I pulled her top back up and stared at her wonderful body. She has great hips and waist, nice ass, and big boobs. Not to mention that look on her face.

"I'll be in the other room." I said leaving into the room.

"Zim….." she cried.

**Zim's POV**

"I can't let her stay alone with Dib! GIR! MINI MOOSE! COME WITH ME!" I ran outside to see the car is gone.

"GIR! GET ME THE SECOND CAR!" I yelled.

GIR then came out with the second car. It was the same as the first. We got in and drove away.

"GIR! WHERE'S DIB'S LOCATION!"I said to GIR.

"Under his house sir!" he yelled.

"Well that was pretty straight forward." I said. I looked at the clock in the car. It read 2:58.

I left from the car and ran into Dib's House. I ran to the basement to see Dib on top of Yasmine with no clothes on. He was crawling on top of her.

I ran over and punched Dib.

"GIR AND MINI MOOSE! RELEASE YASMINE!" I yelled fist fighting with Dib.

"Yes, my master!" yelled GIR.

GIR ran over and unlocked the cuffs. Mini Moose squeaked getting GIR's attention.

"Come on Yasmine. We must go." said GIR in duty mode.

"I have to save Zim." She yelled running back to me.

**Yasmine's POV**

I ran towards Dib and kissed him.

Zim stop fighting, with his eyes watering.

"Dib, I love you. I would talk about you in the night, touching myself thinking of you…" I said kissing again.

"See. She would think of me when she masturbating. That's a new step." Dib said grabbing my hips.

"Now, work for me…." He said lowering me to his dick. I removed my shirt and put my breast on his penis.

I then rubbed my breast together, titfucking Dib.

"Yes!" he yelled with much pleasure.

Zim ran and punched Dib in his face. Dib unconscious laying on the floor. My breast had Dib's cum all on it. I pulled my shirt up.

"He doesn't even last long." I said looking at them.

"Why did you do that Yasmine? Do you masturbate towards him? Do you think of him every night? Why would you do this?" said Zim crying.

I ran over and kissed his lips.

"I'll never masturbate towards Dib or think about him every night. I only kissed him and did that to save you. Please forgive me…." I said crying with Zim.

"I forgive you." He said. He grabbed me as if I were a bride and carried me out. He put me in the car with GIR and Mini Moose and drove off.

When we arrived home, I ran inside my room. GIR and Mini Moose ran around with the piggy toy.

Zim entered my room. He laid on the bed with me.

"I can't ever leave your sight again." He said hugging me on my bed.

"Please don't….." I said crying.

I hugged him back and kissed him.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me…" I said crying.

We called the police and reminded them to have a look out for Dib. They searched for him day and night, each and every night.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said undressing and grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around my body and walked into the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. And no, I didn't lock it, and no, I didn't feel horny. I just wanted it open just in case. I turned on the showerhead creating steam and raising the temperature. I got in and wet my hair. I sat in t he bath tub washing the dirt and cum off me.

"Why do I live a crazy life?" I asked myself crying.

I cried loud enough for Zim to enter.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"No…." I said crying still.

Zim walked closer to the shower.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

I stuck my head out with his head above mine.

"Yes…." I said with tears and water running down my face.

Zim kissed my lips and walked out the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Zim opened the door again.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"I want you to come in. I want you to make me feel safe." I said sticking his head through the shower curtains.

Zim walked in and closed the door.

I felt like this was a sing moment so I sung "Something's Got a Hold on Me."

**Something's got a hold on me, yeah**

** Oh must be love**

** OH!**

** Said, something's got a hold on me**

While I sung, Zim seemed quiet. I looked through the curtains to see him listening. His eyes were closed. He seemed lost in my singing.

He opened his eyes to see me staring at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Zim.

"I noticed you listening to my singing."

"Yeah. You have a beautiful voice." He said getting up kissing me. I grabbed his head pushing him closer to me. Zim looked at me through the shower curtains. He liked that I was naked, wet, and glistening in the light.

He pulled me out the tub and laid me on the floor.

"Zim. You and your water weakness." I said getting lost as he kissed my neck.

"It's okay…" he said kissing me.

I grabbed the towel and covered me with it. Zim stared at it.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She said kissing me again.

My legged move up his side, wanting him to grab it. He grabbed it and pulled me close.

He kissed me more until I moaned and begged. Zim then smiled and hugged me.

"I don't think we should do it in here." he said kissing my neck.

I sucked at his neck. Zim moaned and groaned.

Zim picked me up and shut off the water in the tub. He walked out and entered my room. He laid me on my bed and removed my towel. He kissed me and laughed.

He removed his clothes and laid on me. He entered with no delay. Quite surprisingly entering, I threw my head back as the 9 inches tried to fit inside me.

He slammed into me, making me scream and cry. But actually cry.

He stopped to the sight of me crying.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he said worried.

"I just don't want to right now. I don't feel good." I said pushing Zim softly away.

Zim kissed me and shook his head. He exited my body and smiled. He hugged me close.

"I complete understand love." He replied as he kissed my neck.

"I love you." I said going to sleep.

"I love you too." He said drifting to sleep along with me.


	5. The Surprise

The next day, Zim woke up before me and said in to my ear, "Good morning love."

I awoke looking up at him with one eye. I turned around and kissed him.

My eyes then widened as I ran out the room. I ran into the bathroom and opened up the toilet and threw up inside of it. I spit the rest of it into the toilet. Zim ran behind and stared.

"What's wrong! Do you need medical attention!" Zim yelled scared.

"No, I'm okay, it's just morning sickness. Morning sickness! Hold on Zim…" I said pushing him out and closing the bathroom door.

I begin to breathe hard and hold my hands on the sink, looking at my reflection. I opened the cabinet and looked for pregnancy test.

"Damn it!" I said slamming the cabinet shut.

I opened the door to see Zim looking scared.

"Zim, I need a…. Pregnancy test…" I said looking sad.

His eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh, um…okay, I'll go to the pharmacy. Um…okay." He said putting clothes on. "GIR! I want you to protect and serve Yasmine while I'm gone."

GIR called from downstairs. "Yes sir!"

Zim walked downstairs and left the house. I heard the car drive off.

Is it even possible for a human to get pregnant with an irken.

**Zim's POV**

I drove off and wondered if Yasmine really was pregnant.

"Computer, bring up Irken and Other Species Smeets." I yelled. The computer brought it up.

"It is possible for irkens, and any other race of aliens, to produce smeets or children with other species of life. One way to have a smeet with another species is to have sexual intercourse lots of times. Another way, is if you have found your soul mate. This includes every species of alien. Their taste, smell, touch, sight, and voice, should soothe you, meaning soul mate. Soul mates must really smell and taste like a something extraordinary. This allows you to have a smeet or child. The sperm or egg cells can connect easily if you are soul mates, but it'll take a couple of tries if you aren't soul mates, creating a mixed child of 2 breeds. It can have a lot of DNA for the irkens or from the other species. Or it can have a mixture, meaning that it can change from an irken to the other species. Or it may include the body part of the irken or other speices. Like it may have the antenna, or the intelligence. But in any way possible, it will be a mixed child of 2 breeds." The computer reported.

"Wow…. This is stunning…" I said as I pulled the car into the parking lot. I entered the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test and paid for it. I then exited the store and headed home.

When I arrived, Yasmine ran downstairs.

"YOU GOT IT!" she asked quickly now wearing a tight blue shirt and gray shorts.

"Yeah." I said handing it to her.

She ran upstairs and entered the bathroom.

**Yasmine's POV**

I opened the box and urinated on the test. I waited for 5 minutes. It had a green plus on it, meaning "positive."

I began to cry.

"Does Zim even want his baby?" I questioned myself.

I walked downstairs and looked around for Zim. He sat on the couch for my arrival.

"So…." He asked.

"I'm….pregnant…." I told him.

He made a surprised expression.

"You don't want the baby, do you?" I said with more tears running.

"NO! I do want the baby." He got up and walked over and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder.

"We're having a smeet, or a baby…." He said happily.

"You want it…." I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes…." He said happily hugging me more.

GIR and Mini Moose watched.

"ME AND MINI MOOSE CALL OLDER BROTHERS!" yelled GIR.

"You 2 will make perfect brothers." I said hugging them.

GIR eyes glowed brighter.

"YEA!" he said running away with Mini Moose.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed me a box of ice cream and a spoon. It was vanilla. I stuck the spoon in and grabbed me some. I put it in my mouth and swallowed.

Zim walked in.

"So far, my cravings are ice cream, soda, pizza, and stuff with curry." I said eating the tub of ice cream.

"How do you know?" asked Zim. He looked over to see all those foods on the counter and not to mention the ice cream in my hand.

"Yeah." I said weirdly.

"What's wrong?" asked Zim.

"What do you mean?" I asked and walked over to Zim swaying hips and grabbing his shoulders. I laid the tub of ice cream on the counter.

I pulled towards me and kissed him angrily and entered my tongue. He made a surprised face.

He stopped me.

"There's defiantly something wrong with you." He said looking at me sheepishly.

"Whatever." I said continuing kissing him.

I bit my lip and looked at Zim's eyes with the contacts and wig. I knocked the wig off and removed his contacts. I pulled him to the huge dining room and pulled him on the large dining table. I got in between his legs and smiled.

"No Yasmine. You're hormonal." he said looking at me.

She was already on top of me rubbing her breast on my chest, revealing her cleavage.

"You know you want me." I said grabbing his collar and pulling him closer.

I bent over and grinded on him.

He bit his lip and moved.

"Yasmine, stop…." He said getting on top of me.

"Go ahead." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No! I can't! Stop…" I said unwrapping her arms.

I tried to get up but her legs were crossed, making me lean down. She smiled and removed her shirt.

"Zim, I want you…." I said.

He removed his shirts and pants. He licked me.

I smiled.

**Zim's POV**

I didn't know what to do but enjoy it. So I kissed her, bit her, licked her, and above all, was about to enter but I stopped.

I put my clothes back on and kissed her.

"I'll be in the living room." I said walking inside of there.

She followed me and laid on top of me as I laid on the couch.

"Zim, you can't resist. THIS TIME I ADMIT IT! I BEGGING FOR IT! BEGGING FOR YOU! Or do I have to persuade you…." She said sucking at my neck.

She sucked at my neck and put my hand on her back. She began to grind. I felt my hand feeling the wave of her back. I lowered my hand a grabbed her butt.

She moaned. She went back to it. She kissed me. She just kept teasing until I did something.

"I'm trying to get your attention." She said smiling.

"You got it…" I said licking her cheek. I grabbed her breast, making her scream. I removed her shirt, shorts, bra and underwear and went back to her breast. I bit her neck making her scream louder.

"More…." She moaned.

I didn't know what else to do, so I kissed her and removed my clothes. I shook, but entered her and allowed my instincts to take over.

She grabbed my shoulders, slamming me into her.

She moaned and groaned. More, more, more is all her body begged for.

I kept pleasuring her, as well as pleasuring me. Her walls were tight, I had to move.

We cummed and breathed heavily.

I kissed her. She then looked confused.

"Zim? What happened? Oh, yeah." She said smiling.

"Sorry if I offended you." I said getting up.

"It's okay, but I came on to you, so, we're even." She said smiling. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. I took her stop, making her angry.

"You're on my side of the couch! GET UP!" she yelled.

I smiled deviously, "No…"

She jumped on me and wrestled for the spot on the couch. For a human female, she was strong. She then reclaimed her spot. I laid on her making her laugh and push me away.

"No Zim" she said pushing me, laughing.

She then got up and ran to the bathroom near the stairs. I followed to see her throw up in the toilet again. She flushed it and moved her hair.

"God." She said wiping spit off her mouth. She got up and fell. I ran over to see that she was unconscious. I grabbed her and laid her on her favorite side of the couch.

"You okay." I asked as her eyes opened.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You fell unconscious because your blood pressure was extremely low." I told her.

"Kids, that's what they do to you." She said with a laugh.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You need rest. Go to sleep, I'll be right here." I said laying on the couch with her.


	6. What Do They Want?

**Part 2**

**Yasmine's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Zim sleeping beside me. I got up and walked into the kitchen, craving the waffles that GIR made again.

He handed me at plate stack with waffles. I ate them all.

GIR stared at me. I never finished my food.

GIR stared at me with red eyes. He scanned me, looking at the baby.

"AW! THEY'RE CUTE!" he yelled happily.

"They're?" I said confused.

"Yeah. There's 2 of them!" he yelled again.

"We're having twins!" I yelled happily.

Zim walked in confused and tired.

"Zim, we're having twins!" I yelled hugging Zim's bare chest.

He smiled.

"That's great." He said whispering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just….tired." he said yawning.

"It look like you didn't get no sleep." I said looking at eyes. I touched his face and stared at his eyes carefully.

"Zim, how long haven't you slept in the years you were on Earth?" I asked.

"About 6, 7 years."

"DAMN! You need serious sleep…." I told him.

I walked him to the couch, until I felt something in my stomach.

I screamed and grabbed my stomach. A very sharp pain was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried again.

"Damn kids…" I said laying Zim on the couch.

I crouched on the floor holding my stomach again, as I felt the pain. It was 10 times worse. Tears ran down my face.

Zim got off the couch and grabbed me.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to drive the pain away. He pulled me close.

"GIR! HELP!" he yelled.

I then dozed off. I woke up in a hospital on a hospital bed. Zim, GIR, and Mini Moose (which all was in disguise, except Mini Moose) went over to me.

"The doctor said that you'll be fine. He said the babies were kicking. Both of them were. Plus, one of them had their foot in your rib." He said holding my hand with much care.

He then petted it.

"Being a parents gonna be hard. Are you ready to take the next step…" I said weakly.

"Yes. I am very ready…" he said kissing my hand.

GIR ran over and handed a picture that said, "Hope You Get Well, Love GIR, Mini Moose, and Master." I then had pictures of Earth food on the front.

I giggled.

"I love all 3 of you guys." I said closing my eyes.

"The doctor said that you'll have to stay here overnight, just in case. So we'll stay overnight with you." Zim said kissing me.

"Thanks you guys." I said smiling.

Zim, Mini Moose, and GIR sat in chairs asleep. I was still on the hospital bed sleep. I had a restful night's sleep, no one disturbing me, including the babies, plus no vomiting. For me, that's a grade "A" win.

I had nothing to do the next morning. All I did was lay on a bed. GIR brought me my sketchbook and pencil. He wanted me to sketch a picture of him, Mini Moose, and his piggy toy. So I got to work and began to sketch. When I was done, I signed the initials "SB" at the bottom and showed GIR and Mini Moose.

"Ooo! YOU MADE AWESOME PICTURE! DRAW ANGRY MONKEY NEXT!" GIR yelled.

I did so and made Angry Monkey. I signed it and showed GIR.

"HURRAY!" he yelled.

Zim then awoke from his slumber and walked in to see me drawing and GIR yelling.

"GIR, keep it down. What are you drawing?" he asked me, looking at me sketch a picture of GIR in his dog disguise.

"GIR wants me to draw 50,000 pictures of him!" I said exaggerating, showing Zim all the pictures GIR suggested for me to draw. "But, I didn't have anything else to do so….."

"Yeah. Hey, I'll go get you breakfast. What do you want?" he said looking me.

"Okay. Um….what do they have around here?" I asked still drawing GIR.

"They have waffles, eggs, bacon, breakfast foods. They're all in the Hospital Cafeteria."

Although hospital food is gross, I was hungry, and needed to eat.

"Just get me waffles. Just waffles." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay." He said leaving the room.

**Zim's POV**

I walked out the room, shutting the door quietly and walked off. I walked to an elevator and entered pressing the button the read the 3rd floor. I waited silently, hearing the annoying, yet catchy elevator music. When my stop came, I got off and more people got on.

"Where's the cafeteria?" I asked myself.

I walked down a hallway of doctors, nurses, and people. I saw 2 doors at the end of the hallway. I entered to see that it was the cafeteria. I walked up to one of the stands in the cafeteria that stated "Breakfast Bar" at the top.

"How may I help you?" asked the nice waitress.

"Let me have just waffles and syrup packets."

"Okay sir."

She went to the back off where the kitchen and came out with a plate with syrup, waffles, and a fork.

"May I get this in a to-go box?" I asked nicely.

"Sure." She said putting the food in a to-go box.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the box walking back to the elevator.

I entered the machine and pressed the 6th floor. I got off at my stop and walked off to Yasmine's Room. I opened the door to see the doctor talking to Yasmine.

"Hello. You must be Zim, Yasmine's boyfriend, correct?" he asked me turning around.

"Yeah." I said setting the food on the counter.

"Well hello, I'm Dr. Nelson, your obstetrician or the person who helps deliver the baby. I am also your children's Pediatrician, of course, their doctor for the future. Let's talk, shall we. I came in a began to ask Yasmine some questions. I asked her when you had your sexual intercourse. She said about a few days ago."

"Yeah."

"Well, I found out something quite interesting. Well, babies develop over time, which means months, but your babies, are growing very fast. You'll have your kids in about 4, 5 months." He said writing on his clipboards.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, if they grow too fast, they might have difficulties, meaning body parts missing and more."

"Okay. We'll be ready."

"Also, Yasmine can go home today. We'll need to see her in 2 weeks." He said opening the door.

"Okay doctor." I said as he shut the door.

"Zim. Why are our babies growing faster than normal?" Yasmine asked with a questionable look.

"It's because Irken females wait less time to have their children. Plus, they will be keep in a tank until they mature enough to have a PAK." I said pointing to my PAK.

"It has to be installed onto them." I said sitting down.

"Oh." She said getting up.

"Oh right. Here are your waffles." I said handing her the box.

She grabbed it and opened it. She grabbed the fork and the syrup packets. She opened it and poured the liquid on the food and began to eat the waffles.

"So, will our babies be mature by the time they come out." She asked eating.

"Yeah. They'll be perfectly fine. No worries." I told her.

"Okay."

"ARE YOU DONE WITH MY PICTURE YET!" yelled GIR excitedly.

"No. I'm eating waffles." She told GIR pointing the fork in the air.

"WAFFLES!" he yelled taking a waffle from the box.

Mini Moose squeaked and moved towards me. He lowered himself down and landed on Yasmine's head.

She giggled when he began to squeeze her head with his tiny arms.

We all laughed until we the lights in our room turned off. So did the lights in the hall and the lights in the hospital. We all wondered until the lights came back on. We then heard a crackling sound in the corner. We all looked in the corner making a confused face.

We then say to familiar figures. They were red and purple, they were both tall and had green skin.

"The Tallest…." I said angrily.

"Hello Zim." said the Tallest Red.


	7. 1 Body, 2 People

**Zim's POV**

"What do you want? I am no part of the irken Impending Doom plans anymore! You guys didn't treat me like an invader, so I'm not an invader! Now leave! Before I make you leave!" I yelled.

I noticed the Tallest were staring at Yasmine. Yasmine looked scared and confused.

"Are these the so called, humans, you told us about years ago…." said Red.

"Telling us how they are tall and quite stupid…" said the Tallest Purple.

"And why does she have a irken smeet inside her." The Tallest Red pointed out looking surprise.

Yasmine looked even more surprise on how they knew.

"This is my girlfriend, Yasmine. She's having my baby."

"Baby? What's a baby?" asked the Tallest in unison.

"A baby is a human smeet." I pointed out sarcastically.

They chuckled.

"Zim, why are you having a smeet with the human if you thought they were filthy animals." Asked the Tallest Red.

"Like you said, I thought they were filthy animals. Some are, some aren't. When you meet them, they are actually nice, and not that different from us. But you guys are so DAMN IGNORANT! Your rank goes by people being tall! TALL? Half of these people on the planet go by president! SOMEONE DEMOCRATICALLY ELECTED TO BE RULER! They go by democracy, monarchy, WHY CAN'T IT GO BY THAT ON IRK! Just….get out…" I said angrily.

"But we need you…" said the Tallest Red.

"Why for?" I said angrily, breathing heavily

"Irk, has been taken over." He reported.

"By who?" I said quite interested.

"We don't know. We were sitting, doing work, but then our guards reported that someone, somewhere were being STUPID, and they took down all our energy and power sources on Irk. We used a little of the energy we had left to come in contact with you." The Tallest Purple told me.

"Still didn't answer my question, Why do you need me?" I said even angrier.

"You're the only one who can help. You are the best invader that is good with tracking and technology. We were hoping that you can help us find where the transmission and the worm were coming from so we can DESTROY them." They begged.

Suddenly, an irken female appeared. She had purple eyes, a ruby on her head and uniform, she had antenna like mine but slightly curled, her skin color was the same, and she had a blue and purple uniform with black leggings and a green PAK.

"Who are you?" asked Yasmine confused.

"I am Invader Simi. Yes, I know, ridiculous name, but that's not important. I am your irken helper. I'm here to help with your irken children." She told Yasmine.

"So, you're to help me with my children with their irken side."

"Yes. But they will be sent to Irk to train. That means they will be training to be Irken Invaders. Just like every Irken. That includes if they look like a human, still have to be sent to Irk."

"NO! YOU WON'T SEND OUR BABIES AWAY!"

"They have to be trained, or they will not be allowed near their irken side, meaning they'll never see Zim ever again." She said making a devilish smile. Her teeth were sharp.

"Why didn't you tell me this Zim…." I said crying.

"I didn't want to send them away, I am no part of Irk anymore. They were supposed to have a regular human life. But the Tallest just like to see people in pain."

"No Zim. We like to see our enemies in pain. They will have to be sent to Irk to become Irken Elites. They have too." said the Tallest Red.

Yasmine got up and walked over to me, crying on my chest. I looked to see that the tears, made out o water had no effect on me. The tears went down my neck, and nothing happened.

Yasmine's eyes widened. She backed up and began to breathe hard, as I she saw something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw something. I saw something. This giant Irken ship, being attacked by someone."

"PLEASE! No one can go up against the Massive." Said Purple.

The Tallest Purple's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello. You've reached the Tallest."

"SIR! SOMEONE'S ATTACKING THE MASSIVE WITH THE SAME SHIP OF THE SAME DESIGN!" yelled the guard located in the Massive.

"The worm."

Simi began to laugh.

"YOU FOOLS! Too caught up in trying to find me and kiss me, ew, you didn't even know. I stole the design plans to the Massive and handed them off to the highest bidder. There for, the Resisty took it, for 1 million munies. I kept selling your secret earning munies for me. You fools…." She laughed.

Yasmine ran over and grabbed Simi's antenna. She pulled her face down.

"What are you doing!" Simi yelled.

Yasmine held on. Simi grabbed Yasmine's hair and pulled her to the floor. Suddenly, a flash happened. Everyone covered their eyes. The flash then went away.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled GIR in the back.

"The first time I ever seen you quiet." I said. I looked back to see Yasmine on the floor, passed out. Simi was gone.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She awoke. Her eyes were purple. I backed up.

**Yasmine's POV**

"What the hell! Am I in…." she said looking at her hands. She smiled devilishly.

"Yasmine…." I said scared.

"I'm not Yasmine! I'M INVADER SIMI LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE. I'm trapped in a human female body." She said.

My eyes then turned brown.

"Yasmine…"

"Hold on. HOW THIS BITCH GET IN MY BODY!" I yelled.

"Simple." Said Simi. I could hear her inside my head. In my thoughts.

"When we were on the floor, you pressed my watch, morphing us together. So anything we do, we'll have to do together in your body. Okay. I'm gonna be like you have multiple personality disorder."

"Well, I hope you like delivering a baby, because, I'm gonna change back and forth, just so you can fell the experience." I thought back to her.

"You BITCH!" she yelled to me.

"I know." I said out loud.

Everyone stared and waited for an answer.

"We morphed together and now she lives inside my body and thoughts. You know my eyes are brown. When my eyes turn purple, that's Simi."

I then thought to myself, talking to Simi.

"Simi, if I have a sexual intercourse with Zim, will you feel it?"

"Of course. I live in your body. But believe me, I won't interrupt. It depends if he's GREAT!" she yelled.

"You're gross man." I thought.

"So... It depends if he work it or not."

"Believe me, he can." I told her.

"Then, I'll interrupt." She said happily.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"So gross…" I said out loud.

"What?" asked Zim.

I whispered it in his ear. His eyes widened.

"Gross…."

"I know right." I said looking disgusted.

"Okay my Tallest. I'll be checking Yasmine out the hospital. Get out…" he said angrily.

The Tallest stared at him and teleported out.

"Come GIR." I said grabbing him. He grabbed Mini Moose. Zim grabbed my sketchbook and put it in my book bag.

We opened the door and left. I closed the door behind us and followed behind Zim. We got in the elevator and pressed Main Floor. Once we got on the main floor. I backed away quickly, almost falling.

"Are you okay?" he yelled grabbing me.

"Someone broke into the house. I saw it. I have visions in my sleep. It never had awake before, please, believe me." I said.


End file.
